1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bottle carrier for engaging the necks of a plurality of bottles to support the bottles in closely spaced, side-by-side relationship.
2. Prior Art
Bottle carriers formed as one-piece structures from molded plastic for engaging the necks of a plurality of bottles to support the bottles for transport are well known. Previously proposed bottle carriers have been characterized by a number of drawbacks including a lack of rigidity, a failure to provide a sufficiently secure support for bottles, a requirement for use of an undesirably large quantity of plastics material in the course of fabrication, an unduly complex configuration requiring expensive molds to manufacture, a construction which renders it difficult to insert bottle necks into the carrier, and/or a configuration which renders it unduly difficult to remove bottles from the carrier.